A Fulfilling Life
by Humor In A Bittersweet Life
Summary: Logan wants to be Bobby's bud. So doesn't Eames and Rin Tin Tin is back. Chapter Seven: Bobby and Alex have their first real fight which leads to a new love for Rin ... this is my crazy story where you can "hear" the dog's thoughts"
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not have any claim to L&OCI or RTT**

**Summary: Logan and Eames "fight" for Bobby's attention and Rin Tin Tin is back.**

_000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

_CHAPTER ONE : A FULFILLING LIFE_

**A Fulfilling Life **

Goren's life has become a fulfilling one as of late, maybe even a little bit complicated for his standards. He was used to being alone, getting up going to work, maybe getting takeout, sometimes not coming home at all … just a bachelors life. Now he has a dog, a new best friend … Logan, who's bored out of his mind and Eames … well … I'll get back to her.

Logan retired a few short months ago from the NYPD "to get a life." It seems that Bobby has become part of that life. Since his retirement, Logan has called to "check on" Bobby, no less than three times a week, that usually turns into a pick up game at the park which turns into a few beers at the neighborhood bar or watching a football game on the week-ends. The two men were never really that close but did have some common interests, it was mainly their schedules that kept them from becoming close friends. With Logan's retirement, they now found the time. Lewis was often found in the mix and the three of them would often wonder how much trouble they would have gotten them selves into had they known each other "back in the day."

Eames was also keeping close tabs on her Partner these days using the excuse that she was madly in love with his new puppy Rin Tin Tin. She knew that Logan was coming around and would keep close tabs on that as well. She didn't want Bobby getting any ideas of retiring. Their relationship had taken some hits this past year but it was well on the mends and she was coming to the realization how much she needed him in her life. She was getting a little jealous of both Logan and the dog … they were getting all his attention these days. After a case was over, he would rush out of 1PP to get home to let the dog out … he never invited her over anymore and declined her dinner offers every time. She had enough of that so she started to muscle her way back into his personal life again. He wasn't the only one that didn't do well without his Partner … she was missing him … after all … she cared deeply for him.

At first, she would stop over his apartment with a new toy for Rin Tin Tin. The way to a man's heart was through his stomach wasn't working, so she thought she would appeal to the dog. Each time she would stay and they would go outside and play with, the now shortened "Rin," for at least an hour and then, she would talk him into takeout. Eventually, takeout turned to watching a little TV, which turned to watching movies, until one night, Eames made her move, she snuggled up against him. She did this several times and he finally put his arm around her. After a about a month and a half of this nonsense, he kissed her … Logan didn't see much of him after that and he had no idea why.

It was time for Logan to get his friend back. Logan hadn't found anything to do with his time, no job, no girlfriend and now no Bobby. He was bound and determined to get Bobby back. He arranged a big pick up football game over the week-end, knowing the Goren had the week-end off. All of their buddies were pumped. They had messed with Goren's car and his apartment and even put a banner on Rin … Rin said, _**growl, growl growl! **_Eames had other plans for their week-end off since kissing wasn't exactly where she wanted their relationship to stall. It was just getting to the good part. Goren was torn, his life had become complicated … he used to be alone … he tried to remind himself that he was also miserable. He wanted to compromise, he would play the game and go out on a real date with Eames that evening … dinner and dancing. She accepted the compromise. Logan had also made plans for after the game, they were gonna go out bar hoppin and pick up chicks. Bobby didn't want Logan to know about Eames so he came up with a plan … Logan's Achilles heal … Carolyn Barak.

Caro had kept in contact with Eames throughout the years and often asked for Mike. Mike, after a few whiskies would say, "yeah, she's the one, _heavy sigh,_ I let her get away." He would raise another shot and drink it down. Bobby told Eames about Mike's plan for after the game and then asked Eames if she could arrange a double date for Mike and Caro … she would get it done. After all these years and finally getting a kiss from Goren, no way was she letting him go out with Mr. Casanova bar hoppin cruising for chicks. Not happening.

Meanwhile back at home, Rin is feeling a little neglected with all of these people in and out of his territory, so he did what any neglected dog would, he peed on the floor and chewed up one of Bobby's slippers. _**If he makes me smell it, I'll lift my leg on him … I'll do it, I'll really do it. **_When Bobby came home after work, with Eames in toe, to find the mess, he put his hands on his hips to scold the dog.

"RIN TIN TIN." _**Uh oh, he's really pissed, he used my full name.**_

"Bobby, look, you're scaring him _**I like her. **_knock it off. Those idiot friends of yours put this stupid banner on him, what are they twelve?" _**Yeah, twelve … ooh that's like really old.**_

"Okay, you're right, it's been a long day. Come on Rin, time for a walk."

Rin runs over to Eames and precedes to hump her leg.

"Rin, if you don't cut that out, I'm gonna have the vet cut your balls off!"

"BOBBY!" _**YEAH, BOBBY! Leave my balls out of this!**_

"You shouldn't let him do that to you Eames." _**Maybe if you did it, she wouldn't let me!**_

Eames mumbles … "Maybe if you did it …"

"What?"

"Nothing. I'll take him for his walk … you chill for Christ sakes."

Goren calls Logan and tells him that Caro will be in town for the "Big Game," and she wants the four of them to get together afterwards. Logan was up for it, so Bobby's plan worked and everybody in Bobby's life was happy at that moment … but was he.

**_0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_**

**_NEXT UP: GAME DAY AND THE DBL. DATE, CARO'S BACK! Please review to see if I should cont. I need to wrap up other stories but have no motivation for them right now. Let me know what you think of this one. Circular file or continuation file? Thanks for reading ... judeey _**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: No claim to L&OCI OR RTT**

**RTT MEETS HIS MATCH AND LEWIS STRIKES OUT.**

_000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

_CHAPTER TWO_

**Game Day and Date Night**

Bobby wakes up early on Saturday morning with a very warm body wrapped around him for the first time in a long time … yup you guessed it, Rin Tin Tin. He was disappointed too, _**I was hoping you were that cute white Standard Poodle down the block big guy, so don't look at me like that! **_He rolled over, pushed Rin off the bed and made his way to the bathroom. _**Boy, he's such a grump in the morning. Hey … woof, woof. I'm crossing my paws over here.**_

"Okay, okay, get your leash … we're going." _**I wish I had a leash for you.**_

After their walk, Rin hopped back up on Bobby's bed and snuggled under the covers. Bobby just shook his head and made himself breakfast and read the paper. Moments later the apartment erupted in a mass of testosterone. The aged "football players" had arrived for the "Big Game." It was the red versus the blue … NYFD VS. NYPD plus some of their friends. It was only a game of touch … their old bones were too fragile for the rough stuff … Mike's rules and Bobby said he wouldn't play if those bastard's on the fire department went for his bad knee again. They all started going through Bobby's kitchen for food and before he knew it he was cooking for about twenty guys. Lewis made a bodega run and took Rin with him.

"Come on little buddy, lets get out of here." _**Who you callin little four eyes.**_

Marybeth at the bodega, fell in love with Rin and was all over him. Rin was on his back with all four legs up in the air and Marybeth was scratching his belly and talking puppy talk to him. _**I'm in heaven. Four eyes can take me for a walk any time he wants!**_

_Lucky dog, I've been after Marybeth for how long now? I guess I needed to be a German Shepherd. _"Hey Marybeth, a bunch of us guys are playing football in the park today … you should come."

"Is Bobby going to play?" _**Ooh, she likes the big guy too.**_

Lewis rolls his eyes. "Yeah, his girlfriend is bringing Rin here, with her." _**Good move shorty.**_

"Oh, I didn't know he had a girlfriend." _**I don't.**_

"I don't … whatda say?" _**Didn't think you had it in ya.**_

"Maybe. Your bill is One hundred and twenty two fifty. What ya feedin an army Lewis?"

"Nah, just the guys."

Lewis heads back to Bobby's place with Rin walking proudly by his side. Another woman is hot for his master and his little friend Lewis had the nerve to ask her out anyways … Rin was learning a lot, he was going to go after that cute white poodle yet. By the time they got back Eames had arrived all geared up and ready for game day. She had on an NYPD sweatshirt with Goren written across the back and she had cheerleader pom poms. It was Bobby's turn to roll his eyes. Lewis thought Detective Alex looked adorable and he told her so.

"Wow, Detective Alex, you look adorable!" _**I agree, shake those pom poms my way baby!**_

"Bobby doesn't think so."

He pulls her out into the hall. "I just thought we weren't going to advertise … us."

"You are my Partner Bobby, did you want me to wear a NYFD jersey and hope one them wrecks your knee again?"

"Well, no but."

"But what … what's your problem? You're so grumpy. Is it me?"

"No, no Eames. Lets just have a good day, okay?"

"Whatever. Caro's going to be at the park in fifteen minutes. I'm going to take Rin and meet you there."

"Hey, don't be that way." He grabs her arm and pulls her in for a kiss. It turns passionate until they realize that they're in the hall.

"Hmm, Bobby … I should go, she's waiting and you have an apartment full of "New York's Finest," I'll see you at the park."

"Hey! You two, what the hell … the pre-game party is in here."

"Logan, I have to go meet Caro at the park. We're going to take Rin for a walk and catch up before the game starts."

"Oh, girly stuff."

"Yeah Eames, don't corrupt my dog. Don't have his nails done or anything."

Rin is at the door panting in anticipation. _**Hey brother … new word I just learned with all those smelly guys … she can do whatever she wants to me. You should let her do stuff to you to brother. I like that word.**_

Eames and Rin take off for the park. She feels like a mom with a baby bag. She has everything Rin could possibly need for a day out. His leash of course, treats, dog food, a bowl and bottled water. Rin has all he needs … Eames … he hasn't been to the park yet.

They arrive at the park and Rin feels like he has died and gone to dog heaven. Pretty Poodles, lovely Labradors, exquisite English Setters and then he spotted a beautiful bitch … the most gorgeous German Shepherd he had ever seen in his short life … Rin was in love. The big surprise was Eames knew the Bitches master … Caro.

"Caro! Who do you have here?" _**Hey baby … what's shaken? **_

_**Keep it in between your legs flea bags!**_

"This is Lolly … I told you I had a surprise. Is this your surprise?"

"No, this is Bobby's dog Rin Tin Tin."

Caro starts cracking up. "You've got to be kidding me. He bought a German Shepherd and named him Rin Tin Tin." _**I would like to know what's so funny about that.**_

"The dog had a name, we call him Rin for short, isn't he cute?" _**See bitch, she thinks I'm cute!**_

_**You call me bitch one more time flea bag and you'll be growlin soprano!**_

_**I don't even know what that means. **__**Figures!**_

"We should let them go play, Lolly loves to run free in the park."

"I don't know Car, If something happens to Rin, Bobby will never forgive me."

"Oh gosh Alex, they'll be fine … we're right here."

_**Yeah flea bag, lets go play!**__** Okay babe, whatever you say. **__**You have to ditch your leash hot shot. **__**What? No leash? But, but … **__**Are you afraid puppy? **__**Hey, I'm not a puppy … GROWL, GROWL. **__**Ooh, I'm so scared.**_

Alex let Rin go off his leash and Lolly led him on a path to the unknown. That Lolly is truly a Bitch!

"So, Alex … give, what's your surprise?"

"There is something happening between Bobby and I."

"It's about freakin time … but what, what's the something, I want details girl!"

"No real details yet … I'm hoping things take a turn after dinner tonight. We've just been hanging out with the dog and watching some TV and making out a little."

"Making out a little … Ooh don't get caught by mom and dad!"

"Funny, it's bad enough the dog stares at us , I swear he's either looking for pointers or wants to interject."

"I know, don't you wish you knew what they were thinking?"

"Yeah, I just love that dog. Speaking of that … where is he? RIN? RIN? OH MY GOD! WHERE IS HE?"

Lolly came back and was sitting by Caro's side but she didn't bring Rin back. Alex was in full panic mode and was frantically looking for Rin when Bobby and the guys arrived for the game. Eames was crying hysterically and yelling for the dog.

"Eames calm down all the guys are here, we'll find him." _**Oh no you won't.**_

"Bobby, I'm so sorry, all the dogs were playing off their leash I thought it would be good for him to run around."

Bobby leans in close to Eames so only she can hear. "We'll find him Honey. Please stop crying. I promise, we'll find him."

He pulls her into a hug he holds her and rubs her back … "We'll find him."

After about and hour of all the guys looking, Alonzo from the firehouse and of course the one that originally blew out Bobby's knee, came running holding onto a mud covered Rin.

"I found him mud wrestling a poodle. The owners not too happy Bobby."

Eames snatches him from Alonzo's arms. "Oh my little boy, look at you. I'm taking you home and giving you a nice warm bath! _**Hey Bitch! Hear that? Oh and that poodle gave great paw! See ya Bitch! **__**Growl, growl, growl. **__**Growl this Bitch!**_

Alonzo nudges Bobby … "Goren, I bet you wish Eames would say that to you."

"Fuck off Alonzo."

Eames takes Rin home and the game goes on. Caro keeps Eames pom poms and cheers on Mike … which doesn't go unnoticed. The game goes on for a couple of hours and Bobby arrives home to Eames and Rin curled up on his bed. He swore that Rin lifted his head and smiled when Bobby walked into the room. _Lucky dog. _Bobby pushed Rin off the bed and snuggled up against a sleeping Eames … he fell asleep. _**Duuude, even I got some play today. Wake up and wake her up! WOOF, WOOF!**_

Eames woke up to find Bobby's arm wrapped around her.

"Rin … shh. Daddy's sleeping." _**Daddy? He doesn't look like my momma's stud. Humans???**_

Eames got up, took a shower and got ready for their night out with Logan and Caro. Next it was Bobby's turn … his forty something year old body was rebelling … he didn't want to get up.

"Come on get up, I had a hard day too. Losing Rin made me age ten years. Get up, we have to meet them in an hour … don't make me start jumping on the bed."

"Fine."

They all arrived at the restaurant together, Bobby and Mike both walking like old men. Mike with his hand on his back and Bobby limping on that bad knee. When they saw each other they started to laugh. Bobby leaned in close to Logan and inhaled.

"New cologne Logan?"

"No why?"

"Sure?"

"Yeah Goren, get your smeller away from me."

"No it's just that I like it … it smells familiar … wait, I got it … Ben Gay!"

"Shut it Goren! Like you're not hurtin."

"I'm not advertising it. You know they make that stuff unscented now … has that stuff been hanging around in your medicine chest since the eighties or what?"

"Goren … I'm warning you."

They're all laughing, except for Mike of course. The hostess seats them and they order their drinks. Caro feels a bit out of place … it's been awhile since they had all been together. She felt like the odd man out. Mike started talking about his final case and why he retired and Bobby says that he's become Mike's project. Before long they're all laughing and telling jokes.

"So this guy goes into a bar and hears this beautiful piano music."

"Oh not this joke again Bobby!"

"Caro hasn't heard it. Anyway. He looks around the bar and sees the piano but doesn't see anyone playing the piano. He goes up to the bartender and says … Hey fella … who's playing the piano? So the bartender tells him that he has this magic lamp that you rub and ask it to grant you a wish. So the guy goes over to the piano and sees this twelve inch tall guy playin the piano. So this is what you wished for? The bartender shrugs. Hey man, I'm down on my luck can I have a go at the lamp? So the bartender gives the guy the lamp. The guy rubs the lamp and makes his wish and a million ducks start poppin up everywhere. He gets pissed and throws the lamp. The bartender yells at him and says, hey, why did you do that? He says, I wished for a million bucks not a million ducks. So the bartenders says. Yeah so, do really think I asked for a twelve inch pianist?"

Carolyn started to laugh and laugh … she had a little too much to drink.

"Hey Bobby … I bet you don't need to make that wish … not with those feet!"

"Yeah well, I have an announcement."

"Oh God, what now Logan?"

"With all this time on my hands and nothing to do, I've discovered something about myself."

"Was this discovery made with your _hand _Logan?"

"Very funny Eames! No, I've discovered that I'm Bi-sexual … If I can't get it for free … I'll buy it!"

"Sorry, Bobby's joke was better."

"Yeah, you haven't paid for sex since you were how old Logan?"

"Fourteen."

"Fourteen!?"

"Yeah, she was sixteen, I paid her ten bucks. It lasted about five seconds. Best ten bucks I ever spent!"

"You're a sick bastard Logan."

"Well this sick bastard would like to take a trip around the dance floor. What ya say Caro?"

"Sure."

"Sorry Eames but my knee is killing me."

"That's okay, I don't mind."

"Do you think we can leave soon?"

"Are you nervous about leaving Rin alone all this time?"

Bobby puts his arm around Alex's chair and moves closer to her so that he can whisper in her ear.

"No, I was hoping to make love to you tonight Alex."

**_000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_**

**_I hope I didn't confuse you with Lolly she's underlined. As always, thanks for reading ... please review ... please. Judeey:)_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer per usual**

**CHAPTER THREE: MIKE MESSES THINGS UP AND BOBBY HAS A TALK WITH RIN**

_00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

**Mike Does Some Dirty Dancin'**

Mike and Carolyn are having a fine time on the dance floor. They're starting to remember the spark that not only thrilled them but also pulled them apart.

"So Bobby and Alex huh?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Look at them, it's obvious, they're falling in love Mike. Alex told me that something's been happening between them the past couple of months. She was hoping that tonight was going to be the big night. Maybe we can rekindle the old flame too."

Mike abruptly leaves the dance floor and finds a remote part of the bar to make a phone call from his cell … the light bulb … thanks to Caro … has now gone off. He couldn't figure out why Bobby kept ditching him after work, now he knew … Eames!

"Mike, what the hell?"

"Sorry Car, I just remembered … I forgot to, to ah … water my plants. I needed to call my neighbor."

"Water your plants?"

"Yeah, the heat is on."

"Oohkay."

Mike convinces Bobby and Alex to stay for a couple more drinks and low and behold … the guys from the football game all show up at the bar. They all crowd in around Bobby and Alex, trapping them in their booth. All the stories start flying … who did what to who, who was there and what was said. Everyone was having a grand old time for themselves … except Goren and Eames. When Goren finally confessed to his partner of eight years that he did indeed want to make love to her, she thought it was a done deal. Home by 10, bed by 10:01. It was now eleven thirty and no end insight of the pain inflicted upon them by no other than … Logan!

Eames glared at Logan across the table, they traded smirks. One knowing what the other was thinking. _He's mine Logan … you have him all day Eames! _Bobby was the rope, who was going to hang with that rope, was to be determined. Eames and Logan stood up and started yelling at each other.

"I know what you're up to Logan!"

"So, what are you gonna do about it doll?"

"Don't doll me, dick face!"

"Great come back Eames, are we five now?"

"We're leaving Logan!"

"Would that be … together?"

"Yeah, together!"

"Aw, but Eames … won't you let Bobby stay out and play?"

"HEY! What's with you two? Bob, ah … _I'll_ do whatever the fuck I want to do!"

And with that, Bobby walked out of the bar.

"Looks like I won Eames."

"Fuck off Mike!"

Carolyn got up grabbed Alex's arm, looked back at Mike and walked out of the bar with Eames. Mike stayed put and got stinkin drunk with his buddies. Bobby went home and took Rin for a walk.

Bobby found Rin in his favorite place in the house, Bobby's king size bed.

"Come on Rin, we're going for a walk." _**A walk? Do you know what time it is big guy? I need my beauty rest.**_

"Come on lazy bones, lets go." _**Who you callin lazy? I'm coming … gees. **_

"Boy, you're lucky that you're a dog, you know that Rin? _**I hear ya brother.**_

"My Partner, you know Eames? _**Foxy lady. **_After eight years of being my Partner, she makes a move on me." _**It's about freakin time!**_

"What do I do Rin?" _**Hump her leg … she likes it.**_

"I want to make love to her but I don't want to screw us up … I'm good at that you know?" _**If you're looking for advice from a dog, you're in big trouble brother.**_

"She's the most kind hearted snarkey ass bitch around and I love her. She's like a tootsie pop. She has a hard shell but a sweet center … oh man … would I like to find out how sweet." _**Lick her, man … she likes it when I do it. Bitch? I thought Butch said to call them chicks?**_

"What does she want with me anyway?" _**You're the big guy! **_

"Look at me Rin. _Rin looks up and up and up. __**I'm looking … my neck hurts you freakin giant!**_

"I've let myself go, gained weight, grew a beard, I haven't really dated in a while … what does she see?" _**I like the beard.**_

"Maybe we should start running." _**GROWL, GROWL, GROWL!**_

"What is it boy, do you see a cat?" _**No, I see me biting your ass if you say the r word again!**_

"Ah … lets go home and call Eames … see how pissed off she is at me … the love boat may have sailed away by now and I can keep gaining weight, grow the beard out and play Santa come December." _**Hey, she stills loves me … what's a Santa?**_

**_0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_**

**_SO, EAMES IS BOBBY'S TOOTSIE POP, HMMM. TBC ... THANKS FOR READING, PLEASE BE KND AND REVIEW. JUDEEY:)_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: refer to chapter 1**

_00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

_Chapter Four: Bobby and Rin come back from their walk and find a pretty little lady waiting for them._

**To Err Is Human, To Forgive is Eames**

Bobby manages to convince Rin to "trot" back to the apartment. Bobby's "trot" turned into a painful limp … how quickly he forgot about his bad knee. As they approached the entrance to the building he could see a petite woman pacing back and forth. They both smiled … well Bobby did, Rin showed his teeth in a nice way.

"Hey Eames."

"Oh, hi Bobby, sorry no, It's Marybeth, you know, from the bodega down the street?"

"Oh, yeah … ah … _hi_? Ah it's midnight Marybeth, kind of late for a young lady to be out for a walk." _**Uh-oh, she's gonna get you in trouble.**_

"I know self-defense, I'm a black belt." _**His GIRLFRIEND bought me this very nice blue collar … I'm a blue collar!**_

"Still the same, you should head along home. Would you like me to call you a cab." _**I thought this one was called, Marybeth?**_

"Well no, I came here to see _you_." _**Told ya, trouble.**_

"Me, why?" _**She wants you to hump her leg … I can smell it.**_

"Lewis left your credit card behind this morning … he paid for the groceries with it?"

"Yeah he did, thanks, I'll have a talk with him about that tomorrow. Now, how about that cab?"

"How about a night cap?" _**Growl, growl, growl.**_

Bobby makes a gesture up to his third floor window.

"My girlfriend is upstairs in bed waiting for me to get back, Rin needed to go out so … well you know, I should get back." _**Good move big guy.**_

Very embarrassed, Marybeth hands Bobby his credit card and gets in her car … that was there all along.

"I guess she didn't need a cab Rin."

"No I guess she didn't."

Bobby turns around to see a grinning Eames standing there with her hands on her hips.

_**EAMES!**_

"Eames!" _**Didn't I just say that.**_

"Good move Goren, better then the one you pulled at the bar earlier."

"What are you referring to Eames?" _**Hey, it's cold out here.**_

"You whisper in my ear and then you take off. Talk about confusing a girl."

"Do you want to come up?"

"You sure you don't want to call me a cab." _**Who is this cab human?**_

"No cab for you Eames. Lets go have that _night cap_."

MCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

A cab _was_ called for Logan. He couldn't even sit, let alone stand. He kept falling out of his chair, he drank so much. He was having too good of a time. It was Carolyn that called the cab. She went back to the bar after Alex decided to go confront Bobby about leaving her after telling her that he wanted to make love to her. She wasn't going to let this fish get away, she loved him and as the song goes … it's in his kiss … it was … he loved her too, she felt it.

"Hey, Car … come to bed with me."

"I don't think so Mike, I'm not into threesomes."

"Who else is here."

"Just me, but I'm pretty sure you're seeing double. Sleep it off tough guy. I'll be here in the morning." _In the morning, you better explain to me why you did what you did to Bobby and Alex._

BABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABA

Bobby and Alex walked up the stairwell instead of taking the elevator, much to Rin's chagrin, he had enough exercise for one night. They walked hand and hand, Bobby holding onto the leash but his eyes never left Eames and Eames' eyes never left his. They made their way into the apartment and Eames let go of Bobby's hand and headed right for his bedroom. She hesitated because he wasn't following her. She turned to look at him. He just stood there … unsure. _**Follow her dummy! **_

"Don't you want to talk first?"

"You said you wanted to make love to me Bobby, that would be this way. _She tipped her head toward his bedroom. _We can talk later." _**My master **_**is **_**a stud!**_

**_0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_**

**_He hasn't followed her yet ... stay tuned. Reviews are always welcomed even if their bad ... bad dogs should be punished!! Thanks for reading:)_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Still don't own them and my dog is named Banjo ... I do _know_ what he's saying!**

**This chapter is very short but, well it's very short!**

_00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

_CHAPTER FIVE: B/A ONLY_

**You can't teach an old dog new tricks … or can you?**

A new step in Bobby and Alex's relationship, is just down the hall. It's a big step, one that Bobby doesn't want to take lightly. He is standing there frozen in his tracks, Eames is standing right at the doorway to his bedroom waiting. Rin looks up at his very large master, standing, staring, thinking, not wanting to mess things up between he and Eames. Rin doesn't understand, after all, he is a dog. He's fed up with the big guy … he runs past Eames, leaps on the bed, lies on the bed … on his back … and shows her the goods. He's wagging his tail! Alex looks at Rin then back at Bobby then back at Rin.

"Looks like your dog wants me." _**I'm showing him what to do!**_

Bobby walks slowly towards Eames, he gives Rin the evil eye. _**Okay, okay … I'll go lick myself some place else. **_Rin jumps off the bed. Bobby stops at the doorframe and puts his hands up along the top of the frame of the door.

"I want you more than I can say Alex but what I don't want is for this to be a mistake. I've screwed up enough with us lately, you're too important to me. I want you in my life for good, If we do this and I screw this up." He stops and drops his head, he can't bare to finish his thought. She lays a hand on his face and places a sweet kiss on his lips.

"I think when two people love each other, screwing things up is a two way street and we can pretty much work through anything after eight years of being partners. I love you Bobby, this is what I want, I want us … I can wait if you're not ready."

_**OH MY DOG! Is my Big Guy crazy? HUMP HER LEG NOW!**_

"What do you think I'm crazy Eames? _Bobby pushes her through the door and backs her right up to the bed until the back of her knees hit the foot board and she tumbles over the end of his bed. He bends at the waste and looks right into her very wide open shocked eyes. _I'm ready, are you?"

"What do you think? _Eames squirms her way up to the head of the bed undressing all the way. His eyes are now wide open but no shock, just excitement. He starts to undress and starts to crawl his way up the bed. __**Great technique. **_Ah, Bobby." _Eames points at a staring Rin. _

Bobby gets off the bed, and points to the living room. Rin puts his tail between his legs and high tails it out of the bedroom. Bobby slams the door. _**I get it, you're finally gonna get it … woof.**_

As Bobby is turning back to the bed to say "where was I," he sees a sleeping naked Eames lying on his bed. Bobby sighs and then smiles. He lifts her up and places her under the blankets and crawls under himself. As he curls himself around Eames, he thinks about the changes that have taken place in his life since his brother's death. He smiled again … it's all good he thought, then he felt guilty but then he thought life was too short to feel guilty, so he woke Eames up.

**_0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_**

**_So he woke Eames up ... to play tiddlywinks of course! Thanks for reading, reviews would be greatly appreciated!_**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: No claim to L&OCI or RTT**

**Chapter 6 sweet revenge**

_00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

**Eames is Glowing, Mike is Hanging**

… so he woke Eames up.

His arms pulled her towards him, she stirred. He blew in her ear, she smiled. He ran one finger down the left side of her body, she got goose bumps. He ran his left hand up the middle of her chest, she caught her breath. He grabbed her chin and turned her face toward his. He rose up and kissed her passionately, hungrily, she turned until she was beneath him. They wrapped themselves around one another and explored every inch of each others bodies … every inch, that in their minds eye, they had each explored over the years, they were now doing with their expert detective hands. He was on top of her, kissing her neck, taking control. His hands found their way to her hair, her hands found their way to his head board and she grabbed on and held on tight for the ride of her life. Their tongues were dueling, their hips were bucking, the sweat was poring and their passion for each other was eight years in the making. Eames finally let go of the bed and dragged her nails down his back, he entered her, she arched into him and they made love, mad passionate love. He lifted his mouth from her neck for a brief moment to look into her eyes. He saw as much love and passion in her eyes as he was feeling. His mouth went to ear.

"Don't ever leave me Alex." _Because everyone does._

Out of breath with a voice full of passion and hint of despair, she returned the feeling he was trying to express with words of her own.

"Lets not leave each other Bobby." _Because we almost did._

They made love throughout the night both feeling happy and secure with the decision that they made to drastically change the dynamics of their relationship from Partners to friends to lovers. They made a promise to each other to love each other, listen to each other and to support each other. Most importantly, if they ever did split up as lovers, they had to stay together as Partners and Eames would get custody of Rin … he seemed to have a crush on her … Bobby did too, he had no intention of ever leaving her.

Rin started scratching on the bedroom door. It was time for his morning walk and he was feeling a little neglected. Bobby was keeping Alex all to himself and Alex took his spot on the bed, he was conflicted, he wasn't sure which one he was more put out about … the couch _was_ lumpy. Bobby came out of the bedroom with his jeans on ready to take Rin for his walk. Alex came out ready for coffee, she walked right by Rin without even acknowledging his presence.

_**Well, good morning to you too, Miss Merry Sunshine. I thought he was a grump in the morning.**_

"Rin, come boy, lets go for our walk." _**Oh goody … do you have to pee too?**_

Over at Mike's apartment, Mike was waking up to one of the worse hangovers of his life. Caro hadn't seen the inside of his apartment in three years, he kept it neat and clean but she was mad at him for what he did to Bobby and Alex so she decided to vacuum.

"Jesus Christ, will you shut that fuckin thing off!"

"WHAT!?"

"Agh … stop yelling, my head."

"YOUR WHAT!?"

Mike goes to the outlet and unplugs the vacuum and puts one finger up to his mouth.

"Shh, please … my head."

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOUR FUCKIN HEAD MIKE … TOO MUCH GRAPPA?"

"Why are you yelling."

"Why did you do what you did to Bobby and Alex."

"Let me ask you this Caro … quietly. How long do you plan on staying around? A night or two and then head back upstate?"

"I don't know. What does that have to do with my question?"

"Bobby is here … he's my friend."

"Yeah so."

"Eames is taking him away from me."

Caro starts to laugh at him.

"That's just pathetic Mike. You're a grown man … get a life."

"Yeah that's what the priest said. You know, that's not so easy. I don't know how to do that. Bobby was in a bad place, I was in a bad place, we had fun together. He became a real friend … I never had a real friend before, Car. Now I'm the one in a bad place. I need my friend back and Eames is battin her eyes at him, I can't compete with that."

Carolyn puts her arms around him. Their foreheads touch and Caro kisses him.

"I'm sorry Mike, I didn't realize you were having such a hard time. You could have called me. For that matter, you could have talked to Bobby."

Mike scoffed.

"Guys don't talk. Bobby would have knocked me out! Actually, he would have told Eames and she would have knocked me out."

"You're your own worse enemy, you know that. You have friends … Alex called me because she thought you seemed lonely … she was thinking of you, dip shit."

"Alex was thinking of me?"

"Yes she was. I think you owe her an apology."

"After."

"After what?"

"After you and I get reacquainted." _**Hello, excuse me, did you forget about me? Woof!**_

Mike jumps two feet off the couch.

"What the hell is that?" _**What the hell are you, dip shit?**_

"Oh sorry, this is my dog Lolly. She's so quiet sometimes I forget she's around." _**Well maybe I should chew up that stupid guy jacket that you wear, then you'll remember that I exist! **_

"Is she house trained?" _**Are you?**_

"She is but I should take her out for her morning walk. We won't be long. When we get back, you and I can get back to the reacquainted thing."

Mike jumps in the shower while they're gone and puts on some cologne in anticipation of a little morning delight. Carolyn had something else in mind. She ran into some of the 'football' players in the park and invited them up to Mikes apartment. She hadn't planned it of course but when the opportunity presented itself, she couldn't pass it by. This was revenge for Alex … women stick together. The sex would have been great but revenge is sweet. She can always talk Mike into bed another time … he was easy.

**_0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_**

**_The six of them will get together again soon. Rin may lose Lolly this time ... she has it coming! Thanks for reading. Please review:)_**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: No claim to any of it and Oh yeah ... this is the story with the talking dogs! To make things worse ... Lassie shows up in this Chapter! I hope you all get my warped sense of humor ... if not ... call in the white coats ... for you ... laughing is GOOD FOR YOU!!!! Besides, they already have me ... where do you think I write my stories????????**

_**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

_CHAPTER SEVEN: A first fight leads to a new love for Rin._

_**Love Is In The Air**_

Caro was all about having sex with Mike but she was also all about sisterhood and since the opportunity arose, she thought teaching Mike a lessen was first and foremost. Boy would Mike be surprised and pissed … he was waiting for her with her silk three quarter length red bathrobe on … her an unbeknownst to him … seven of the guys he drank with and played ball with the other night … he would not recover from this.

"Hey Mike, we're back." He's thinking … she means Lolly

Mike comes out of the bedroom looking all "perty."

"I hope you're ready for me baby.! Oh SHIT!"

All the guys start hooting and hollering … whistling and cat calling at him. He runs back into the bedroom and they all start laughing even the dog.

**_Nice legs, dip shit._**

He comes back out fully clothed and glaring at Caro. She just shrugs it off. He knew why she did it and she knew that he knew that she knew that he knew why she did it … follow? Yeah, me neither.

"So Logan, you're a cross dresser now?"

"Funny Jackson. I heard your wife makes you wear her thongs on the job so you won't be tempted to cheat on her."

"Yeah Jack … I heard that too but it was for a different reason."

"Yeah Tony … he likes it up the ass.'

"Oh you guys are a laugh riot."

The conversation went on like this for about two hours with Carolyn catering to eight men like she was Mike's wife on game day. Her little plan backfired, Mike was having a ball with his buddies but then again did it really backfire? He had confessed to her that he and Bobby had grown close until Alex came into the picture and Mike was in need of a friend, now he sat in his very own living room laughing it up with seven of his buddies. She felt better about telling Mike that she was leaving the next day.

Back at Bobby's apartment …

Bobby and Rin are walking back toward the apartment.

"So Rin … things maybe a little different around here from now on." **_Yeah, you gave away my side of the bed._**

"Eames … ah …Alex will probably be staying over more often … you're gonna have to get used to the couch." _**Yup … I knew it. What does she do for you that I don't? After all … I'm man's best friend!**_

"I don't want you to get jealous of her … I still love you. You helped me get through a rough time … you and Mike … Mike and Lewis. _**Oh yeah … good old four eyes … and I love you too Big Guy.**_

"Besides, Alex loves you too … remember how upset she was when she lost you in the park and she brought you home and gave you that nice warm bath?" _**Yeah … Big Guy … you need to get lost and have someone find you … that nice warm bath … ooh those hands, oooooohhhh.**_

"Rin? Are you okay buddy?" _**Oh yeah … just remembering.**_

Bobby looks down and sees a dazed look in Rin's eyes.

"I wish I knew what you were thinking Rin … sometimes I think I do." _**Oh no you don't, if you did … you'd smack my nose … if she did … she'd cut my balls off!**_

Bobby and Rin finally made it back to Bobby's apartment.

"What took you guys so long?"

"We were having a heart to heart talk."

"Aw look at my little Rin Tin Tin … you wore him out. Come here my little baby." _**Well someone had her coffee.**_

"Hey, how about me … my knee hurts." _**Take an aspirin Big Guy … she's rubbin my tummy.**_

"The aspirin is in your medicine cabinet." _**Told ya … and you don't think I listen.**_

"Told ya she loves you more than me Rin!" _**I am cuter. **_

Alex stopped rubbing Rin's tummy and stood up and wrapped her arms around Bobby's neck. She stared deeply into his gorgeous brown eyes looking for the love and passion that she felt for him.

"Do you love me Bobby? Really love me?"

"Of course I do … how can you even question that after last night?"

"So, last night was real … as real for you as it was for me?"

"Yes Alex … real … really real." Bobby has a smile on his face that Alex hasn't seen … has never seen.

"The things we said?"

"Real."

"Good … because I have something to tell you."

"Alex … we made love last night … you can't be!"

"NO … Jesus Bobby … not that."

"Than what?"

"I want another dog!" _**WHAT!?**_

They both notice Rin stand at attention.

"Alex … what does another dog have to do with our relationship? I don't understand." _**You tell her Big Guy.**_

"I just think that, we, as a couple, should have a more permanent relationship … two dogs … two cars … you me …"

"Whoa, whoa … are you talking … move in together?"

"If that's what you want."

"NO! … I mean … don't you think we're rushing this … a little. You and I have a good thing here … you have your place, I have mine. I mean we work together, now we play together. Maybe moving in isn't such a great idea." _**Yeah, and I have my couch if she wants another dog … bathroom floor baby!**_

"Fine! If that's how you feel … maybe I should let you and your dog have some privacy RIGHT NOW!"

"Alex … that's not what I mean."

"No? … what did you mean … exactly?" _Alex is grabbing her belongings and heading for the door._

"Lex … please … stop. Your taking what I said all wrong."

"Okay … _Bob … _explain better … I'm reasonable … I'll listen." _**You better make this good Big Guy … she's pissed at you … I think I'll go cuddle up against her leg and help you out here.**_

Eames sits down on his couch and Rin hops up and puts his head on her lap … he gives Bobby a very satisfying look.

"You know me better than anybody else … I tend to push people away … hell, I've pushed you away on more than one occasion. Moving in together is a huge step for me … I have a hard time living with him." _He gestures towards Rin. __**Wait, hey … what did I do?**_

"Okay, I see your point but the fact is, I do know you and you know me … we should be able to tell when to BACK OFF … not to bring up a sore subject or anything …"

"Alex!"

"No seriously … we do know when to back away from each other when we need our own space."

"Then why don't we keep our own space … for a little while. I don't want to wake up without you in my arms but … well … you know how I can get during a case … my mind is focused … I stay up all night … my brain won't shut down. You're the opposite, you fall asleep and start fresh the next day."

"How do you know?"

"We've worked together for eight years … you fall asleep at your desk." _**I bet she looks cute too … drooling … does she drool? Does she?**_

"Okay … I know you're right, I'm just afraid that you're gonna pull a Goren on me."

"What's that suppose to mean … like my father!?" _**Uh-oh, the Big Guy is pissed now … I thought the leg humpin went really well … what happened?**_

"NO! Like Bobby … Bobby Goren … Mr. I'm not good enough for anybody and she 'd be better off without me. Mr. I should have transferred out of Major Case so that she could make Captain some day. Mr. I …"

"Okay … Okay … I get your point but you know what? I _am_good enough for you Eames and you know why?"

Alex sits there in shock, barely able to make a sound come out of her mouth.

"Wwwhy?'

"Because I love you and I always will and not only that but I'll buy you that damn dog even if you want some stupid little poodle. _**Ooh, now your talkin **_And not only that but no man will ever love a woman as much as I love you … if you want to move in … then move in … put girly things in my bathroom. Put frilly curtains in my kitchen, I don't care. I'll even learn to put the God damn toilet seat down for you. Whatever you want Eames … just don't ever think that I'm going to change my mind about us. I may think that I'm not good enough for you but I'm not going to let the best thing that has ever happen to me walk out that door … so NO … fuck it … we _are_ perfect for each other."

"Are you finished?"

"Maybe." _**I think you should quit while you're ahead brother.**_

"I don't think we should move in together yet."

"WHAT!? _**WHAT!?**_

"I don't think you know me at all … I don't want a poodle."

Bobby plops himself down on the couch and covers his face with his hands. _Women! __**What's wrong with poodles? **_He throws his hands up in the air and they land with a heavy clap on his thighs. He looks up at Alex grinning at him.

"What?"

She straddles him on the couch.

"When we're both ready to move in together, we'll know. I just wanted to buy a dog. You're the one that went off on a tangent about moving in together and I must admit … you kinda hurt my feelings for a minute or two but Robert Goren, if you're not the most handsome man in the world when you get your dander up, I don't know who is."

"So, we're good." _**She's on your lap and smiling dummy … I think your good!**_

"Very very good and you'll always be good enough for me. The best Partner and the best lover … THE best Lover!" _**That's code for … time to go a humpin.**_

"Do you want to …"

"Yes I want to …" _**I know, I know … I'm out here on the couch.**_

Back at Mike's …

The guys are filing out of the apartment while Carolyn is washing dishes and Lolly is hiding out in the kitchen with her mommy.

"Sorry Loll … I know you're not used to smelly guys around." _**What is that smell? Do they know how to wash?**_

Mike walks in the kitchen and wraps his arms around Caro.

"Thanks doll. I needed that."

"See, you have more than one friend in the world."

"What, those guys? Nah … they're not like Bobby. Bobby is a real friend, there is a difference you know." _**Do you know the difference between your ass from your elbow? I don't know what that means but my mommy likes to say it!**_

"I do know, I'm sorry … lets call them and ask them to dinner … a _civil_ dinner."

"Okay … Eames and I will play nice."

"Promise."

"Well … I promise … I can't speak for Eames."

Bobby's Bedroom …

Bobby and Alex are tangled up on Bobby's bed when his home phone rings. They both glance over at it and choose not to answer it. His cell buzzes on his night stand … they ignore that. Then Alex's phone.

"Christ … Eames."

"_Hey Alex … I just tried Bobby … weird … he didn't answer his home phone or cell."_

Alex smiles at Bobby … "Yeah … weird. What's up Car?"

"_I was wondering if you and Bobby were free to have dinner with Mike and I tonight … before you say no… Mike promised to behave."_

"Hold on … _she whispers to Bobby but Carolyn can hear her … now she gets the picture. _Yeah … sounds good. Where do you want to meet?"

"_Mike's, I'm cooking and bring Rin. Around seven-ish."_

"Great … Bobby wants to know … red or white wine?"

"_Red."_

Alex hangs up with Carolyn and Bobby draws her closer and breaths in her scent. He sighs heavily, contently and grips her tighter.

He whispers … "Don't let me screw this up."

"Buy me that dog and we'll be fine."

He starts to laugh and Alex loves the feel of the vibration of his body beneath her.

"You know … It's still early … we could go look before dinner with the "Logan's."

"Don't let Carolyn hear you say that!"

They got dressed and took Rin with them to the pound … he had luck finding Rin so they thought they would try there first. As they approached the entrance, Rin stopped … he could smell those familiar smells … no way was he going back. _**What? Wait … I'll do better … you said you loved me … you can't take it back. No … please … I won't hump her leg ever again … **_

He started pulling on his leash and crying and thrashing. Bobby got down on one knee.

"Rin, calm down buddy … _he looked up at Eames, _I think, Rin thinks, we're taking him back!"

"No … no … he's a dog Bobby … dogs don't think."

"Look at the way he's reacting … they have an extraordinary sense of smell, I bet he remembers this place."

"If anybody understands a sense of smell, I guess it would be you."

He gives her that crooked smile of his.

"Rin … you're not going back … we're here to find you a friend, okay." _**Okay.**_

"Oh my God Bobby, I think you have finally lost it."

"Hmm, I wonder why."

"Don't look at me."

Rin finally lets them go into the pound, not one of his friends were left. _**I hope they all got Big Guys. **_He was still very nervous, he had his head down and his tail between his legs … he was still just a puppy.

**Hey, Shepherd … they bringing you back? **

_**No … they want another dog … for her. **__He cocks his head towards Eames. __**How long you been here Jack?**_

**Oh, I don't know … a dogs age … what are they looking for?**

_**A bitch … I think.**_

**Good for you … there's a bitch on the end … foxy little number … a mutt … you know what that means dude!**

_**Ooh Baby … Thanks Jack … I'll get on that.**_

**I'm sure you will … hey puppy … pace yourself!**

Rin hightails it down to the end, pulling Bobby all the way.

"Rin … gees … what's the rush?"

Eames followed behind and that's when all three saw Lassie … no … not kidding. She was a mixture of Collie and Shepherd … and she was beautiful … it was love at first sniff. _**Please … if I had knees … I would get down on them … ooh … I'll beg … he doesn't know that I can beg.**_

Rin sits back on his hind legs and brings his front paws up and proceeds to beg.

"Bobby look … I think Rin is trying to tell us something."

"Yeah … I know exactly what he's trying to tell us … he won't be humping your leg anymore Eames!"

"Just as long as you do … I'm fine with that."

Mike's apartment is about to get very crowded …

"Who was that on the phone Doll?"

"It was Alex … she just wanted us to know that they're bringing another guest for dinner."

"Who?"

"Lassie."

"Lassie as in … Timmy's stuck in the well … Lassie?"

"I guess … Alex just got a dog and they don't want to leave her alone."

"What is it with you guys and dogs?"

"They're great companions."

"What is Bobby to her … do you think that things aren't what they appear?"

"Don't look so happy … things are more than what they appear."

"What does that mean?"

She shrugs … "If they want us to know … they'll tell us."

The door buzzer rang. They thought there was going to be problems with Mike and Alex … triangles don't just apply to humans. _**Woof!**_

**_0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_**

**_For Banjo, my "Rin." Thanks for reading! Love to all my animal loving friends! Judy :)_**


End file.
